The other sister
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: When spencer comes out to her family things don’t go as she thought they would and she has a special visitor.
1. Chapter 1

AN the plot and one character belongs to me everything else doesnt hehe

CHAPTER ONE

Spencer sat in the yard of the school as she read over her homework, she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to see Aiden standing behind her smiling "hey Aiden" she said he sat next to her "so how are things with you and Ashley" he asked "they are going good I just wished I could tell my mum and dad" Spencer sighed he shrugged "why don't you, I mean you might be surprised" he replied spencer laughed "my mum us a devote catholic she will send me to some stupid school to get me straight again" she laughed.

Kyla walked over to spencer and Aiden and sat opposite them "what you two talking about, oh wait is it the fact that spencer wants your not so hot body" Kyla said laughing the others laughed "no we are not spencer is worried about telling her parents" Aiden explained Kyla nodded spencer just looked at the table Kyla put her arm around her "I'm sure they will be fine" she tired to reassure her spencer nodded and smiled.

Ashley got out of her car and saw spencer, Aiden and Kyla sitting at a table, she smiled and began to walk towards them "hey guys is this a secret we want to kill Ashley meeting" she asked laughing they laughed "yes spencer is the main person behind the we want to have not so good fun with Ashley" Kyla said Spencer hit her on the arm and laughed Ashley sat next to spencer and grabbed her hand under the table "no but seriously spencer wants to tell her parents about her being gay and about you" Aiden said after he finished laughing.

Ashley looked at spencer "well if you do tell them I will be here for you" she replied spencer smiled "thanks baby" she whispered, the day went on as normal it was now lunch time and Madison made her way over "they should ban men from talking about sex" was the first thing she said they all looked at her waiting to explain "sorry my physical education teacher was giving us the sex talk and let's just say never again" they all laughed.

Ashley and Spencer walked to class "I am going to tell her tonight" spencer said Ashley looked at her "are you sure do you want me too be there" she asked spencer smiled "year that would be good" she replied "ok I will take you home and stay until you tell her" Ashley said spencer nodded and headed to class.

AT HOME

Spencer was nervous Ashley could tell "but what if they kick me out" spencer said Ashley held her hand "then you can stay with me till they cool down" spencer kissed her cheek and smiled "I love you, you know" she said Ashley grinned "I love you too spence" they arrived at Spencer's house she sighed "ready wait here let me tell them about me being gay first" Ashley nodded as spencer left Ashley waited.

Spencer unlocked the door she saw glen was home as was clay "hey where are mum and dad" she asked clay looked at her "they are in the kitchen" he answered "good I need to tell you all something" the boys nodded as spencer got her mum and dad.

Paula and Arthur sat and looked at spencer "spencer hun what is the matter" her mum asked "nothing mum I just think you need to know something and I have given a lot of thought to this and well I have come to a decision" she said then paused.

Ashley waited she was nervous there was no shouting or screaming that was a good sign she then saw a car park up the drive, she watched as a girl got out, god she was hot, she was spencer's height and kind of looked like her she stood at the front door an was waiting.

"mum dad, I'm gay" spencer said finally it was silent "oh spencer you should of told us sooner" Paula said spencer was shocked "wait your not angry" she asked they all shook their heads "maybe you should see who is outside" Arthur said smiling, spencer was confused but went to the door the family followed her.

Ashley saw the girl just standing there she wanted to get out the car and tell the girl to get lost but she didn't she just waited and watched for spencer in case something went wrong.

Spencer opened the door and screamed when she saw the girl, she ran and hugged her the girl smiled and hugged her back "oh my god billie what are you doing here" she asked billie smiled "I have come for a visit" she said she then looked at her mum and dad "ok my company moved me here to take care of things" she said smiling.

Ashley got out the car she was confused spencer saw her and smiled "oh and I forgot to tell you Ashley is my girlfriend" she then ran and hugged Ashley billie watched them and smiled "see I remember all that your first girl and that its quite sad that I am all alone" she said laughing spencer pulled away from Ashley "wait your gay" she said billie nodded "year gotta love the women, they do a better job than the men" she said Ashley laughed "you right there" she said billie smiled "I like her she is on my wave length" they all went inside.

The next day in school all spencer talked about was billie Kyla and Aiden looked at her "well I cant wait to meet her" Aiden said laughing "good because here she comes" spencer said Kyla turned round and nearly didn't breath she was beautiful, she had blond hair like spencer and her body was to die for Kyla licked her lips as she sat by them "hey guys this is billie, billie this is Aiden" he shook her hand "an this is Ashley's sister Kyla" Kyla said nothing just looked at her billie giggled "hey earth to Kyla" Ashley said Kyla snapped out of it and blushed then stood and walked away.

Billie watched her leave then turned to the others spencer gave her a look "what?" she said "Billie you're a little old for her" billie snorted "I am not old thank you I am only 23 not old at all" they laughed "besides my first girl was 29 and I was 16 so what" she shrugged they laughed.

Kyla walked she couldn't believe she did that but she was so beautiful, she didn't like to admit it but she was bi and she had only ever kissed a girl once and she enjoyed it, but she had a feeling she would want to do more than kissing with billie. And that is what scared her the most.

AN: thanks for the reviews keep them coming i have changed it as asked but i do need to change chapter two, chapter three will be up soon! so hope you all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

It had been a fun week, getting to know billie, Ashley actually liked her they got on well, because they were alike they both loved rock and wrote songs but billie doesn't do this professionally she likes to write about her experiences she was really good, Ashley read some of them.

Billie was waiting for spencer, they were going to have sister time, by going out. Billie saw Kyla walking with all her books billie got out the car "hey Kyla right" she said Kyla looked up "year" she said billie smiled "well I was wondering do you want me to give you a lift home because of all them books" she said smiling Kyla thought about it "year sure what about spencer" she asked billie "don't worry I will be back for her" she said and moved to the car.

The drive was silent Kyla stole glances at billie whilst she wasn't looking but billie knew because she wasn't that stupid, "so then how do you know spencer" she asked trying to get rid of the silence Kyla looked at her "oh I am Ashley her girlfriends sister" Kyla paused "well half sister we have to same dad" she said billie nodded "well Ashley seems nice" she commented "year I mean at first she didn't like me but I think it was shock but when we got to know each other we liked each other" billie nodded as she listened "so how bout you an that guy Aiden" she asked smirking as Kyla blushed "oh well we dated for a bit but it didn't work out he is a good friend though" she whispered then looked at her "what about you?" she asked billie smiled "what do you want to know" she replied.

Kyla thought "well how about the basics" she said billie nodded "my name is billie carlin I am 22 and I am now the boss of my firms new building" she said "well what is your job" she asked "I run a nightclub" billie replied straight away "oh right sounds fun" Kyla said billie nods "it can be" billie said to herself.

They arrived at Ashley's house billie parked "well I shall see you around" Kyla said billie wrote something down "here take my number it was nice chatting to you" billie said as Kyla took the number "I will thanks" she then walked to the front door and into the house, billie started up the car and went.

Spencer saw billie parking near her she smiled and got in the car "hey how was school" billie asked as she got in "it was ok boring but ok" spencer answered "that's good then, god I used to hate school" billie said laughing "year mum always used to tell you off for bunking, you were a bad one then" spencer said laughing billie laughed along with her "year I was but I got my act together didn't I" she said spencer nodded but then burst out laughing "what is so funny?" Billie asked "nothing just remembering the time you got brought home by the cops because you were having sex with some person in your car" spencer replied billie nodded "year it was a cheerleader as well" they laughed.

"I never remember you and mum fighting about your sexuality" spencer said billie looked at her "that's because I never gave her chance to, but when she did I ran, that's why I ended up in new york I couldn't cope" billie admitted "everyday was a struggle for us and they didn't want you, clay and glen to know so I told them I was leaving and they didn't stop me" billie explained "and in the end mum accepted me for who I was and we were talking again" she finished "not being able to see you killed me, I mean you were my little sister and I wanted to see you grow up and become the beautiful women you are today" spencer was crying billie pulled her into a hug.

Once they got home everyone was watching T.V "hey you two we wondered where you got to" Paula said the girls smiled "it was bonding time" spencer said billie smiled as did Paula and Arthur.

Billie sat on the end of spencer's bed with a guitar she began playing it spencer stopped what she was doing and watched.

Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by

Spencer could hear the emotion in Billie's voice she could tell this song was really important to her and may have been about an old lover.

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,

Billie surprised herself she hadnt picked up a guitar in years and also she had never looked at her notebook, because of too many bad memories.

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right

Spencer felt like crying she was getting really emotional maybe it was beacause of her time of the month or maybe she was really getting into this song.

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star

Spencer clapped billie blushed "that was really good" spencer said billie shook her head "I wrote that after I broke up with my ex a few years ago" billie said as she put the guitar down and her note book away. "I have work tonight so I will probably sleep downstairs, because it will be late when I get in" billie said and left the room this left spencer confused she felt like her sister was clamming up and not telling her something which may have lead to her being the way she is, spencer vowed she would know what happened between her and her ex if it was the last thing she did.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, now i need some help should i have kyla go to Billie or back to aiden please tell me, By the way billie is Spencers older sister just for those who didnt know, and chapter three will be up soon if you have any suggestions please let me know thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Ashley walked into Kyla's room, Kyla was lying on her bed listening to music and writing in her diary.

Ashley sat on the end of the bed, Kyla looked at her and smiled "so then what's with you and Spencer's sister" she asked grinning Kyla glared at her "that is not funny" she moaned Ashley grin widened "you like her don't you" Kyla chose to ignore her and carry on writing, Ashley snatched the book and began reading it aloud.

"oh billie is amazing she is beautiful and gave me a lift home today from school, she wont be interested in me I am just some little girl to her"

Ashley stopped reading and looked at Kyla who wasn't looking at her "Kyla is this really what you think" Kyla only nodded "I mean look at you Ashley you could have anyone and me well I couldn't even keep Aiden satisfied" Ashley sat next to her "look Aiden is a dick head ok don't waste your time on him, but get to know Billie she might like you too, you will never know until you try" Ashley offered Kyla looked at her and smiled "thanks Ashley" they hugged.

It was evening and billie was behind the bar it was quiet she watched the floor in case of trouble she saw Aiden walk in he came to the bar "hey Aiden what can I get you" she asked he smiled "hey billie can I have a soda please" billie nodded and got his drink she then put it in front of him an he gave her the money she put it in the till.

Ashley and Kyla sat outside in Ashley's car waiting for spencer Kyla was nervous Ashley could tell "Kyla calm down everything will be fine" Kyla nodded but still felt nervous.

Spencer came out the house she was dressed in a mini blue dress, three inch heals and her hair was put up she smiled when she saw Ashley's face and Kyla laughed.

Ashley's face she was drooling, spencer sat in the back and hit Ashley on the arm, Ashley woke from her daydream and began to drive.

Billie sat talking to Aiden "year and then the girl was like I am not really into this kind of thing but I wanted to try it" Billie said laughing Aiden laughed as well "she didn't did you really you know have sex with her did you" he asked billie laughed "no I have standards you know" she laughed "but what about Kyla she is cute didn't you two date" she asked Aiden sighed "year we did but I didn't work, Kyla is a great girl" billie nodded in agreement "year when I dropped her off this afternoon she was nice"

Spencer, Kyla and Ashley walked into the club they saw Aiden and Billie talking Ashley grabbed spencer's hand and Kyla followed "hey guys" Aiden said hugging each of then but it was awkward for him and Kyla, billie watched amused then went to serve someone at the end of the bar.

A girl walked beside Kyla and tapped her on the shoulder "hi there is this your first time here" she asked Kyla nodded but didn't keep eye contact she looked back at Billie who was talking to some girls.

The girl still didn't leave after Kyla told her too so Ashley tried but still the girl would not leave Kyla alone, billie noticed the commotion and walked over to the other end of the bar to see what was wrong, "is there a problem" she asked the girl shook her head billie looked to spencer who nodded "right I think you should go" she said talking to the girl "what why should I go all I wanted was a shag" she exclaimed billie snarled her "well I don't appreciate you wanting to have sex with my girlfriend now get out before I throw you out" she snarled, the girl picked up her things and left.

Kyla smiled at billie to tell her thanks billie nodded and carried on working. Ashley watched her sister watching billie she nudged her "hey why don't you just talk to her" she whispered Kyla turned and looked behind her "I cant she is…" Ashley waited for her to continue "she is what" she asked "billie is in a league of her own a league that I cant go into" she said Ashley shook her head "no she isn't she Is like any other girl just talk to her" she pushed Kyla shook her head "no I don't want to just leave it" she said Ashley shrugged and went to talk to spencer.

Billie saw Kyla wasn't having fun she looked at Phil "hey mind the bar" she shouted he nodded then she walked to Kyla "hey you want me to take you home, you look like your not having fun" she asked Kyla looked at her and nodded, billie led her away.

The car journey was silent billie was just concentrating on the road as Kyla said nothing, they stopped outside Ashley's house, Kyla looked at her "thanks for the ride" she whispered then leaned in and kissed billie on the cheek, when she pulled back she looked at billie's lips billie leant forward as did Kyla an their lips nearly touched…

AN: left you with the decision should they kiss or not? You decide review please!

The song in chapter two was 'goodbye to you' by michelle branch sorry forgot to put it in the last chapter


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Kyla and billie were inches apart when Kyla's phone rang Kyla pulled back really quickly and looked at who was calling her she saw 'Ashley come up on the screen she flipped her phone and answered the call "hi, year billie took me home I wasn't having much fun, alright see you later bye" she hung up and looked at billie who was looking everywhere but at her.

Ashley got off the phone with Kyla and made her way over to spencer and Aiden "is she alright" spencer asked Ashley nodded and pecked her on the cheek "she is fine billie took her home" she answered spencer smiled and held her hand.

Kyla and billie were silent "about the erm almost kiss" Kyla started but billie stopped her "no it shouldn't of happened I am sorry besides your still hung up on that Aiden dude" she said smiling Kyla laughed "no I am so over him" she replied "but seriously you don't want to get involved with a girl like me, I'm not good enough for you" she said in a hushed tone Kyla didn't want to argue with her she decided to let it lie for now but was going to find out what she meant by what she said tomorrow.

Kyla nodded and got out of the car and up the steps of her home, she saw billie leave, she opened the door and walked into the house, she put her bag and coat down and walked up the stairs slowly almost defeated.

Ashley and spencer arrived home, they got in "hey why don't you go and check on Kyla" spencer said Ashley nodded and kissed her head and left. Ashley walked to Kyla's bedroom she knocked softly on the door and walked in "hey you ok" Ashley asked Kyla looked at her "year I am fine but I am really tired" Ashley nodded and walked out again.

Ashley returned to her room, spencer was sat up in her bed "is she ok" she asked Ashley nodded and climbed in next to her "I will talk to her properly tomorrow" she muttered spencer kissed Ashley softly and fell asleep.

The next morning Kyla woke up, and went down stairs she saw Ashley and spencer "morning" she said they both smiled "how did you sleep" spencer asked "I slept alright I am not going to ask how you two slept" they all laughed.

Billie woke up she remembered the night before it was all she thought about most of the night, she put cold water on her face and sighed "your so stupid" she said to herself in the mirror then left the bathroom.

AN: thanks for the reviews I know this chapter is short and I am sorry about it, the next one will be longer and you find out a bit more about billie and why she told Kyla to not be with her, as always let me know what you think I should put in.

Thanks again for the reviews


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Billie sat in the coffee shop she had been there for a long time just thinking, of all her past mistakes one of them being leaving spencer on her own, she looked down at her cold coffee she put the paper cup in the bin and left the shop and began walking.

Billie found herself outside Ashley's house she saw as spencer and Ashley left in Ashley's car and they left, she moved towards the front door and knocked and waited.

Kyla heard Ashley and spencer leave then two minutes later she heard a knock she stood and went to answer it, there stood billie she looked terrible like she had been awake all night she moved aside to let her in "thanks Kyla" she said and took her jacket off, Kyla took it off her and hung it up.

They sat in the living room "so what is the matter" Kyla asked Billie said nothing just looked at her hands "look don't come here and play the silent girl I need to know what you meant last night" Kyla said billie laughed "it doesn't matter" she whispered Kyla stood up "it matters to me!" She shouted "why does it matter so much to you" billie asked "it just does" Kyla replied.

Billie stood up "no why does it and that isn't a reason" Kyla gulped "well you're my friend so I care about how you feel" she said billie sat down "I think we are past the friends stage don't you think" she laughed Kyla didn't sat anything "look I think you should know about me then see if you want to be with me" Kyla sat next to her "I should start from the beginning I am not really spencer's sister, I ran away because well it wasn't nice" Kyla stopped her "if you want me to know then your going to need to tell me everything"

Billie nodded "my home life wasn't amazing, I was beaten by both my parents, they were drunks" she started "and well one day I had enough and walked out, I met spencer's parents they took me when their kids were young. So they just acted like I was theirs" she sighed Kyla had tears running down her cheeks "then I met my first girlfriend she was amazing beautiful and popular and we dated for a couple of months, anyway it turns out she was cheating on me" billie paused "and well since then I have had trust issues" she finished but there was more Kyla could tell but she didn't want to push her.

"I don't do relationships, but your different, I want to get to know you, take you on dates and hold your hand whilst we walk, I have never wanted that before" billie said she began crying "and in my whole life you're the one thing that is good" she stood and paced Kyla watched her, she couldn't take it anymore she stood and stopped Billie from pacing, billie looked at her she was crying.

Kyla saw all billie's emotions when she looked into her eyes, how scared she was, how deeply she felt for Kyla, before billie could act Kyla kissed her billie kissed her back and wrapped her arms around Kyla's waist.

The kiss lasted a little bit longer then they pulled away Kyla leant forward and kissed billie's cheek billie smiled "look I have to go but please don't tell spencer" billie said Kyla stopped her "there is more isn't there" she said billie looked to the floor "there is but I am going to need time" she said Kyla nodded "I can give you time" she said billie kissed her then left, leaving Kyla smiling like an idiot.

AN: this is the first part of billie's life story there is more to come J but if you want to see anything in the next chapter let me know! Thanks for the reviews as well.


End file.
